Mounts
A mount is a pet that has grown into a mighty steed. The player can raise a pet into a mount when it is saddled or fed enough food. Mounts, like pets, are purely aesthetic – they do not confer in-game bonuses of any sort. Mounts are the only creatures the player's avatar can be shown riding, and only pets can be displayed to the left of the avatar. They are available to the player as soon as drops are enabled at level 3. __TOC__ Growing Mounts Converting your pet into a mount requires you do one of the following to an existing pet: *Feed it food items (earned as drops or purchased with gems) *Use a saddle on it (purchased with gems) Food Upon reaching level 3, food items will become a random drop. There are a variety of foods that you can collect, such as colored cotton candy and meat. You will be able to find these items under the food category of your inventory. Food can also be purchased in the Market, and each item, no matter its type, costs one gem. Feeding Food can be fed to a pet in the Pets tab of your Inventory. First, click on the food, and then on a pet. Each time you feed it, the growth bar located underneath the pet will fill by a certain amount depending on the food item and the pet's food preference. Though all foods will contribute to raising the pet into a mount, foods preferred by a particular pet will make the growth bar fill more quickly. When the growth bar reaches 100%, the pet is fully grown and becomes a mount. After a pet becomes a mount, it continues to count towards the Beast Master achievement, although it is no longer shown in your pet stable. NOTE: The growth bar does not fill correctly when using Internet Explorer, even though the pets have been fed. If you hatch an egg of that type and color again (to give you both a matching pet and mount), the second pet cannot be fed - you can have only one pet and one mount of each type. In addition, rare pets cannot be fed and raised to become mounts. Food Preferences Preferred food causes a pet to grow into a mount with fewer feedings. When fed with their preferred food, pets will grow 10% towards being a mount, whereas pets being fed a food they don't prefer will grow only 4%. Pets begin with 10% in their growth bar when they are hatched, so it takes nine preferred foods to grow a pet into a mount. In stark contrast, it takes 23 non-preferred foods for a pet to grow into a mount. A pet's food preference directly corresponds to which hatching potion was used to hatch the pet. See food preferences for a chart that displays which foods each pet prefers. Saddles A saddle can be used to instantly upgrade a player's pet into a mount. It can be purchased in the Market. Saddles are used the same way as food: by first clicking on the saddle in the player's inventory and then clicking on the pet the player wishes to upgrade. Saddles are the fastest way to turn a pet into a mount. Without them, the player must find or buy anywhere between 9 and 23 food items (depending on whether preferred food is fed or not). It would cost 9 gems to purchase enough of a pet's preferred food item to raise it into a mount through feeding alone. Effect on Your Stable Once you have turned your pet into a mount, it is no longer available in the stable and appears greyed out. However, it still counts towards the Beast Master achievement. If you raise a pet into a mount and then hatch the same pet again (using the same type of egg and potion), this second pet will not have a food bar beneath it, as it cannot become a mount. Riding Your Mount Once your pet has been converted into a mount, it will move from the Pets tab in your stable into the Mounts tab. Now you will be able to click on the mount in the stable to make your avatar ride it. Clicking your current mount will remove it from your avatar. Available Mounts These mounts can be obtained by raising the "Gen 1" (Generation 1) pets, which are those which can be found through random egg drops. In the stable, you will see only part of your mount. Showing the full mount would be prettier, but would decrease usability (for details see ). Show/Hide the Available Mounts table Mount Master and Triad Bingo Badges There are two badges that require players raise their v1 (Gen 1) pets into mounts. They are: * Mount Master: This is awarded to members who raise all 90 of the v1 (Gen 1) pets into Mounts. * Triad Bingo: This is awarded to members who have hatched all 90 v1 (Gen 1) pets, raised those into mounts, and then rehatched those pets a second time. Both apply only to v1 (Gen1) pets. Quest pets are not counted towards these badges. Key to the Kennels (Release Pets and Mounts) Once you have collected all the v1 (Gen 1) pets and completed the Beast Master achievement, you will unlock the Key to the Kennels option. There are three red buttons: Release My Pets (Cost 4 gems), Release My Mounts (Cost 4 gems), or Release Both (Cost 6 gems). Buying and using either the Release My Mounts or Release Both key will release only your v1 (Gen 1) mounts: Wolf, Tiger, Panda, Lion, Fox, Flying Pig, Dragon, Cactus, and Bear. This will allow you to start over collecting and raising them again. If you're trying to reach the Mount Master achievement, you should not release your mounts until you have raised them all. Quest Mounts Quest mounts (also known as V2 mounts or Gen 2 mounts) are mounts obtained by raising the eggs given as rewards for completing specific quests. They were introduced in early 2014. The table is hidden to avoid spoilers. Show/Hide the Quest Mounts table Rare Mounts The rare mounts are the only mounts directly available without being raised from a pet. de:Reittiere fr:Montures Category:Content Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Inventory Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:References Source Code Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Basics